Boku no hero Academia: Black Symphony
Sinopsis Esta historia transcurre en un universo alternativo. Izuku empieza a ver a Kyatsu y a Kirishima de forma extraña, así que decide investigar lo que está pasando entre esos dos y lo que él ha visto es algo que nunca debió ver, mientras que Bakugou sospecha que Kyatsu le está engañando con Kirishima así que Izuku y Bakugou hacen una alianza temporal para ver lo que está pasando. Capitulo Se pueden ver a Aura y a Izuku estar viendo la TV, Aura sostenía un manga shoujo llamado "Mi dulce amor de primaria", Izuku estaba escribiendo un mensaje con su teléfono a su Madre para decirle como estaba. El reportero de la TV empieza a hablar de una noticia sobre la UA. * Reportero: Se ha encontrado hoy el cadáver de una alumna de 3 de preparatorio y de un alumno de la clase 1-G, sus heridas son bastante graves, los forenses sospechan que fueron torturados y asesinados de una forma brutal, la familia de los alumnos fallecidos piden justicia y que el asesino sea metido a prisión. * Kyatsu: (Llega por detrás de Izuku y le despeina) Izu-chan ¿qué haces?. * Izuku: (Se sonroja y se peina) No hagas... eso. * Aura: (Olisquea) Kya-chan hueles raro ¿que has hecho?. * Kyatsu: (Se ven manchas en su camiseta) Esto... es de mi entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Kirishima (se la ve con una venda en la mejilla derecha) digamos que se lo tomó en serio. * Kirishima: (Se le ve con un par de chichones en la cabeza, muestra de que Kyatsu le golpeó) Lo siento... * Aura: Será de la hierba (Sigue leyendo el manga) es interesante nyan. * Katsuki: (Llega y se dispone a darle un beso a Kyatsu pero ella le detiene) ¿¡Qué haces Loli apestosa?! * Kyatsu: Me tengo que duchar, huelo a hierba y no quiero molestarte (se va a las duchas de las chicas). * Kirishima: Yo me voy a estudiar (se va a su cuarto). * Aura: Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo nyan. * Izuku: (Apaga el teléfono) ¿A qué te refieres?. * Katsuki: (Se pone detrás de Aura y la asusta) ¡Kyatsu no me engaña si es lo que te refieres, estupida furry de pacotilla!. * Aura: (Se la ve mosqueada con un sonrisa y le da un par de arañazos a Katsuki y se oye un "Meow"). * Katsuki: (Se queja) ¡Cabrona!. * Izuki: La verdad concuerdo con Aura, ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos a lo mejor te esta engañando Ka... (Se ve a Bakugou que da miedo) no dije nada... * Katsuki: (Corre enfadado a la habitación de Kyatsu, abre la puerta y pilla a Kyatsu vestirse). Se ve a Kyatsu estar tapada por la toalla por la parte de arriba, se le ve con el pelo suelto, la habían pillado vestirse por la parte de abajo, ella al ver llegar a Izuku y a Aura, ella se mosquea y los echa con una onda sónica. * Kyatsu: (Se sonroja muchísimo) ¡Kacchan pervertido! (da un portazo). * Kirishima: (Sale del armario) Casi nos pillan Kyatsu. * Kyatsu: Si, tienes razón (saca una caja de color dorado que está un poco vieja, la abre y se ven varios miembros humanos, como dientes, ojos, dedos e incluso tenía una cabeza) no pueden saber que somos los asesinos (saca un corazón de su bolsa de deportes) un corazón de una chica atlética (le da un mordisco) que rico.... (ella lanza un gemido de placer con cada mordisco). * Kirishima: (Se arrodilla al lado de ella y se pone a comer el corazón junto a ella) Está.... delicioso (Se nota que uno de sus ojos reluce). * Kyatsu: (Se la ve con la boca llena de sangre hasta la clavícula) Tenemos que quitarnos la sangre (sus ojos muestran un brillo rojo que da mucho miedo) Nadie debe saber que mis poderes aumentan por el canibalismo (Kirishima le lame la sangre del cuello). * Kirishima: (Se ve que tiene la camiseta rota por detrás y se muestran dos bultos en su espalda que se rompen, muestran unas alas de mariposa como las de Kyatsu pero de color rojo sangre) No dejaré que te descubran... mi amor..... y ama. * Kyatsu: (Limpia la sangre, se viste por completo, ella usa su don de hada para ocultar las alas de Kirishima y disimuladamente Kirishima sale de la habitación, Kyatsu esconde la caja dejando una de las venas del corazón en ella). Se ven a los alumnos de la clase 1-A estar haciendo un examen en la zona de la ciudad, se ve a Kyatsu haciendo pareja con Izuku, se ve el objetivo. * Izuku: A ver para nuestro examen, Kacchan y Kirishima son los villanos y Gran Torino es el rehén. * Kyatsu: (Eleva sus alas) Tranquilo, conozco sus debilidades. * Izuku: (En medio del examen se le ve peleando con Kirishima) ¡Kyatsu corre..... (Se ve a Izuku y Kirishima asqueados). * Kyatsu: (Habla como una novia frágil) Me he dañado... * Katsuki: (Le coge por la cintura y la mira con cara de enamorado) ¿Dondé mi amor?. * Kyatsu: (Señala su mano izquierda). * Katsuki: (Le coge de la mano izquierda) Yo... no veo nada (Kyatsu le da un puñetazo). * Kyatsu: Lo siento (Aprueba el examen) luego hablamos Kacchan. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la academia, Izuku se sienta al lado de Kyatsu, para preguntarle qué le pasa con Kirishima, pero entonces Kaminari interrumpe a Izuku haciendo que Izuku no pueda preguntarle al final lo que él iba a preguntarle a ella. * Kaminari: (Susurra al oído de Kyatsu) Se quién eres en realidad. * Kyatsu: (Reacciona con sus ojos y la susurra) No sé lo que me hablas. * Aizawa: (Llegan a la academia) Venga todos abajo, hoy no habrá clases por la tarde. * Kaminari: (Finge con una cara feliz) Entonces iré a tu cuarto a por esos apuntes. * Kyatsu: (Se baja y se va al lado de Kirishima y la susurra) Me van a pillar, Kaminari sospecha de mi... * Kirishima: (Ve a Kyatsu que está un poco asustada y la susurra) No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado, le haré cambiar de opción. En la residencia * Kaminari: (Entra a la habitación de Kyatsu) Bien, lo que te quería decir es.... que... * Kyatsu: (Con las manos en la espalda, coge un cuchillo de debajo de su cama para apuñalarle). * Kaminari: ¿Estas liada con Kirishima?. * Kyatsu: (Esconde el cuchillo) Que va.. solo nos hemos hecho muy amigos. * Kaminari: Solo un cosa más ¿que hacías con Kirishima en los contenedores de la residencia de los de tercer año?. * Kyatsu: (Se ve asustada). * Kaminari: (Saca el cuchillo ensangrentado de su bolsa) Tú eres la que está matando a los alumnos de la escuela junto con Kirishima ¿es un fetiche o es que te da placer? (Cierra la puerta de Kyatsu con llave y abalanzea sobre ella) me callaré si tu me haces un favor (con una risa pervertida, acaricia el cuello de Kyatsu, mientras que con la otra mano desabrocha los botones de la blusa de Kyatsu). * Kyatsu: (Intentó apartarlo pero él la electrocuta y grita). * Kaminari: Eso grita más... * Kirishima: (Aparece detrás de él con un bate de béisbol) Lo siento (le golpea en la cabeza con el bate, Kaminari queda inconsciente por el golpe). * Kyatsu: (Oye pasos de personas corriendo) Van a llegar... (coge el cuchillo ensangrentado y lame toda la sangre de él y se auto apuñala el lado derecho del cuello y se hace un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho y finge que se desmaya). * Izuku: (Entra dando un portazo) ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! (Reacciona al ver a Kirishima esta abrazando a Kyatsu). * Kirishima: (Finge llorando) ¡Kyatsu, resiste!. * Katsuki: (Entra y corre rápido al lado de ella) ¡Kyatsu! (Ve a Kaminari inconsciente en el suelo) ¡Cabrón! (le empieza a golpear de forma violenta) ¡te enseñaré a no dañarla!. * Uraraka: ¿Que ha pasado?. * Kirishima: Oi a Kyatsu gritar, yo entré al oírlo, vi a Kaminari con un cuchillo ensangrentado, él iba a asesinarla le oí confesar que fue él quien asesinó a todos esos estudiantes que han muerto estos últimos dos meses, intente apartarlo de ella pero (se ve que tiene un par de puñaladas en el pecho) al final cogí el bate de béisbol de Kyatsu y le golpee. Se ve que es de noche, se ven a los policías amordazar a Kaminari para llevarlo a un psiquiátrico. se ve a Kyatsu con varias vendas en su cuerpo, mientras que Recovery Girl le está poniendo una en el pecho a Kirishima, Katsuki tiene la cabeza de Kyatsu apoyada sobre su hombro mientras que el la está consolando mientras le está acariciando el hombro izquierdo ya que hacía un poco de frío. * Kaminari: (Destruye la mordaza con su electricidad) ¡Ella es una asesina, ella y Kirishima están asesinando a los alumnos, ellos son los asesinos no yo creedme! (Los policías cierran la puerta del furgón policial y se van). * Katsuki: No pienso dejar que te vuelvan a hacer daño, (la abraza) aunque me cueste la vida no dejaré que nadie me aparte de tu lado esta ha sido una llamada de atención (Llora un poco mientras la abraza) lo siento, debí haber venido yo y no el lo siento (Kyatsu le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en los labios). * Kyatsu: Me iré a dormir (bosteza y entra) el plan ha funcionado (se va a su cama con una risa malvada). * Kirishima: (Le espera en su cama con su pijama) Ya para que no vuelva a pasar esto me quedaré contigo esta noche mi ama (le da una sonrisa). * Kyatsu: (Cierra la puerta con llave y se pone el pijama, se mete en la cama y antes de dormir le da un beso en los labios a Kirishima y acurruca su cabeza en su pecho). * Kirishima: (Se duerme con una bonita sonrisa). * Kyatsu: (En su mente) No dejaré que te arrebaten de mi lado. Varias semanas después Ya es Navidad, se puede ver a Kyatsu y a Katsuki estar paseando por las calles de la ciudad cogidos de la mano, mientras hacen las compras de navidad, Kirishima se encuentra con ellos y se une con ellos a las compras. * Kyatsu: (Mira el escaparate de una tienda con una sonrisa de ilusión). * Katsuki: Kirishima... gracias por cuidar de ella... Flashback * Katsuki: (Entra a la habitación de Kyatsu y se ve a Kirishima levantarse de la cama de Kyatsu) ¿Qué haces aquí?. * Kirishima: No pienso dejar que tu sufras, así que me he quedado a dormir con ella, se que ella es importante para ti así que la protegeré por ti (le envia una sonrisa). Fin del flashback * Kyatsu: (Sale de la tienda con unos bombones) Tomad (pone una sonrisa). * Katsuki: (La mira con una sonrisa y coge uno). Un tiempo después, Katsuki se despide de Kyatsu con un beso y se despide de Kirishima y se va, Kyatsu y Kirishima se van y entran en un edificio abandonado en él se ve a Kaminari estar atado a la pared, se ve que lleva varios moratones y su ropa está destrozada, Kyatsu coge una bolsa que hay detrás de la pared y saca un cuchillo con filo de sierra, Kirishima se endurece y se acercan a Kaminari. * Kyatsu: (Su cara se vuelve de una Yandere) Lo siento Kaminari (Le clava el cuchillo en el hombro y empieza a cortar hasta llegar al hueso). * Kirishima; (Le da un par de puñetazos en la cara y con un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Kaminari vomite). * Kaminari: (Mira a Kyatsu con lágrimas en los ojos). * Kyatsu: (Le logra arrancar el brazo). * Kaminari: (Grita pero el pañuelo atrapa el sonido). * Kyatsu: (Sus alas brillan) Fairy Dust: Bloqueo (Bloquea los poderes de Kaminari) Kiri-chan te dejo que lo mates (se aparta y lame la sangre del cuchillo). * Kirishima: (Empieza a reirse como un loco y sus alas brillan) Fairy Rock: Power up! (sus poderes aumenta). * Kyatsu: (Observa como Kirishima asesina a Kaminari y empieza a aplaudir a Kirishima mientras se ríe como una loca). * Kirishima: (Se le ve lavándose la sangre del cuerpo, mientras que Kyatsu empieza a desmembrar el cadáver de Kaminari) Kyatsu. * Kyatsu: (Lo mira) Dime. * Kirishima: (Se sonroja un poco) Te quiero. * Kyatsu: (Pone una linda sonrisa y le da un beso en los labios). * Kirishima: Me siento culpable, osea le ocultamos varias cosas a Bakugou y el es nuestro... (Kyatsu le golpea y pisotea su cabeza). * Kyatsu: (Su cara da miedo) No le vas a contar nada.... ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que lo intentaste (se ve a Kirishima le falta el dedo meñique izquierdo de la mano) no quiero tener que matarte y lo sabes por la primera vez que me pillaste. Flashback: Se ve a Kirishima horrorizado al ver a Kyatsu bañada en sangre, ella intenta hablar pero se pone a llorar y frena en seco. * Kirishima: (Se ve muy asustado) Ky,ky,ky,kyatsu.... * Kyatsu: (Llora mucho) Lo siento....... (se ve el cuerpo de Aizawa tirado en la cama de Kyatsu) no lo soportaba más iba a separarme de vosotros. * Kirishima: ¿De quienes?. * Kyatsu: Kirishima por favor..... no me delates por favor.... (Kirishima le toca los hombros). * Kirishima: Tengo que decirselo a la gente Kya... (Kyatsu le roba un beso en los labios y se separa) ¡¿qué ha... (Kyatsu lo vuelve a besar y le quita su camiseta) Par.... (Kirishima se sonroja). * Kyatsu: (Un rato después se ve a ella y Kirishima juntos en la cama y se ve a ella dormida). * Kirishima: ¿Que he hecho?.... * Kyatsu: (Se despierta) No te pienso matar... no quiero hacer que Kacchan sufra por tu muerte pero me tienes que ayudar con esto, ya sabes lo que haría Kacchan si me llegas a delatar * Kirishima: No.... lo haré por él pero me tienes que prometer una cosa, no quiero que te pases con esto. Fin del flashback: * Kyatsu: (Frena y termina de desmembrar a Kaminari) No te quiero perder... * Kirishima: (Le coge de las manos) Kyatsu.... mata a Bakugou.... * Kyatsu: (Reacciona) ¿Por que.... el?. * Kirishima: Quiero.... (su cara se ve de loco) quedarme contigo, quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener mis hijos contigo... (Kyatsu le pone el dedo en la frente). * Kyatsu: Lo siento.... Fairy Dust: Borrado (Borra los recuerdos de los asesinatos y el se desmaya) esto se ha vuelto pesado para mi (se la ve arrastrando a Kirishima hasta la casa de él). * Kyatsu: (Al llegar, le salen lágrimas en los ojos y le da un último beso antes de llamar al timbre) No quiero involucrarte mas (llama al timbre y se va) lo siento.... lo siento... Casa de Kyatsu: * Kyatsu: (Entra) Regresé. * Natsuo: (Sale a saludarla) Hola Kyatsu. * Kyatsu: Natsuo-nii ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?. * Natsuo: Baka (le acaricia la cabeza) me han dado una semana libre para pasar las navidades. * Kyatsu: (Entra con Natsuo al salón). * Enji: ¿Que tal tú cita con ese rabioso?. * Kyatsu: Kacchan, Papá. * Enji: Como se llame (Bebe cerveza) no me gusta ese chico para ti. * Tanako: Cariño, si ella es feliz deberías dejarla estar con él en casa. * Enji: (Pone una mueca y entre dientes) Vale.... * Kyatsu: (Se sienta al lado de Enji y se pone a ver la tv). * Todoroki: (Ve a Kyatsu irse a su habitación después de cenar y entra) ¿Kyatsu estas bien?. * Kyatsu: Estoy bien Todo-onichan. * Todoroki: No me llames con "Onichan" somos de la misma edad. * Kyatsu: Pero cumples años antes que yo así que... * Todoroki: (Se va). * Kyatsu: (Se acuesta en la cama) Voy... a intentar de dejar de..... pero a lo mejor me vuelvo más débil (abraza su almohada y se acuesta en su cama) no se que hacer.... Varios días después: * Kyatsu: (Llega a la casa de Kirishima y toca la puerta). * Kirishima: (Se le ve con una venda en la cabeza cuando abre la puerta) Kya-chan ¿como estas?. * Kyatsu: Estoy bien, (entra). * Kirishima: (Kyatsu le pone el dedo índice izquierdo en la frente y Kirishima brilla). * Kyatsu: No puedo.... necesito que estés a mi lado, no me quiero volver una loca.... * Kirishima: (Recuerda los asesinatos) Kyatsu.... * Kyatsu: Pero no voy a dañar a Kacchan, sobretodo a él no.... es muy importante para mí si no llego a teneros a los dos, me hubiera vuelto loca hace tiempo... * Kirishima: Bueno... podríamos matar a Mineta, así todas las chicas incluida tu estareis mas aliviadas. * Izuku: (Se le cae un plato al llegar al salón) Kya-chan.... * Kyatsu: (Reacciona) Kirishima me dijiste que ibas a estar solo.... * Izuku: (Brilla por el one for all) Kaminari tenía razón... tu eres la asesina. * Kyatsu: (En su mente) Mierda... no puedo controlarle la mente ahora mismo necesito más tiempo) Izuku te lo puedo explicar... * Izuku: (Ataca a Kyatsu) ¡Full Cowling 70%!. * Kyatsu: (Lanza una onda sonora desde su boca) Izuku no puedes detenerme, piensa lo que diría Kacchan si me envías a prisión. * Izuku: ¡El no te aceptaría así, el te hubiera enviado a la cárcel sin dudarlo!. * Kyatsu: (Su voz se distorsiona) ¡NO VA A OCURRIR ESO! (Agarra a Izuku del cuello y clava sus uñas como si fuesen cuchillos) lo siento Izu-chan (pone una cara de loca) tendré que matar.... (Izuku rompe una pata de la mesa y se la clava a Kyatsu en el abdomen) Cabrón... (se retuerce de dolor en el suelo). * Kirishima: (Se endurece y ataca a Izuku) Kyatsu, ¡huye!. * Kyatsu: (Sus alas brillan) Fairy Dust: Ilusión (Kyatsu y Kirishima huyen, al huir de alli deja unas ilusiones de ella y Kirishima). * Kyatsu F: (Clava un cuchillo en la garganta de Kirishima y Kirishima F le rompe la cabeza). * Izuku; (Se queda sorprendido). * Kirishima F: (Se corta el cuello y cae muerto al suelo). * Kyatsu: (Llama a la policia y pone la voz de Izuku) Policía, he asesinado a Kyatsu Atsuki y a Enjirou Kirishima. * Kirishima: (Agarra a Kyatsu de la mano) Tira el móvil. * Kyatsu: (Tira el móvil falso a la casa de Kirishima). * Izuku: Tengo... (se desparrama en el suelo) contarle esto a Kacchan, el me odiara mas si no se lo cuento y lo descubre él solo (La policía entra y atacan a Izuku) ¡¿Que pasa?!. * Policía 1: ¡Quedas detenido por asesinato múltiple! * Policía 2: Vas a estar en prisión mucho tiempo. * Izuku: ¡Espera, se suicidaron delante mía!. Final Malo 1 * Kyatsu: (Se la ve volando y estar en la habitación de Katsuki mientras que ella es invisible). * Katsuki: (Recibe la "noticia de la muerte de Kyatsu") Kyatsu..... (Se desparrama en el suelo) no... te pude proteger.... (le brotan lágrimas de los ojos) Kyatsu.... Kirishima..... lo siento..... no os pude proteger.... haría cualquier cosa para recuperaros.....(Se pone a llorar sobre su cama). * Kyatsu: (Se tapa la boca mientras ella sufre al verlo así). * Katsuki: (Aplasta su almohada y la rompe) ¡DEKU, pagarás por esto (su cara se vuelve de una expresión macabra) esta vez si te mataré! (Se pone a reirse mientras llora) seguro que ellos le gustará y así estarán felices. * Kyatsu: (Se presenta como un fantasma) ¿Seguro?. * Katsuki: (Gira para ver a Kyatsu, la abraza y le besa mientras llora). * Kyatsu: Perdoname Kacchan, pero... tienes que morir (le clava un cuchillo en el pecho). * Katsuki: (Cae al suelo) Kya-chan yo te..... (Kyatsu le sigue clavando el cuchillo en el pecho). * Kyatsu; (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡Te quiero! (le sigue apuñalando) lo hago por tu bien y por el de Kirishima. * Kyatsu: (Saca una bolsa en ella está la cabeza de Kirishima) Quiero reunirme con él pero primero tengo que matarte. * Katsuki: (Le agarra del pelo) ¡¿Me engañabas con él?! (Causa una explosión la que hace que Kyatsu pierda la oreja izquierda y la mitad de su pelo). * Kyatsu: (Se queda medio sorda) Cállate y muere (Le sigue apuñalando mientras que ella se agacha para besarle). * Katsuki: (Escupe sangre en los labios de Kyatsu). * Kyatsu: Lo sabía (se relame los labios) tu sangre es deliciosa mi am.... (Katsuki le explota la cabeza). * Katsuki: (Se intenta levantar, mientras que el cuerpo de Kyatsu se cae para atrás mientras se baña con la sangre de Kyatsu, pero el cuchillo que llevaba cae en su frente, causando su muerte). Meses después: * Uraraka: (Entra a la sala de reuniones de la cárcel) Izuku... * Izuku: (se le ve traumatizado) Kyatsu, Kyatsu, Kyatsu (Se ven varios cortes por todo su cuerpo y se ve que tiene muchos tatuajes que pone Kyatsu). * Uraraka: Perdoname Deku-kun (le da un beso en los labios y le dispara en la cabeza) quiero que descanses en paz (se dispara en la cabeza y fallece). * Kyatsu: (Observa desde el infierno) Mi plan ha funcionado.... mis polvos de hada de mi cadáver soltó un polvo venenoso que causo que todos los humanos empiezan a matarse uno tras otros (mientras se rie de forma maligna se ven a muchos humanos matándose uno a otros). * Katsuki: (Se le ve al lado de Kyatsu) Kyatsu.... * Kyatsu: (Saca el corazón de Katsuki y se lo come) Esta rico mi amor.... Final bueno =